


Dudley Dursley and the Deathly Hallows

by GreyPandora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPandora/pseuds/GreyPandora
Summary: We all know Harry's story during this time, but did you know that his cousin Dudley also played a part in the war against Voldemort? Find out what happened to the Dudley and his family after they left Privet Drive to go into hiding.





	1. Marigold Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: This fanfiction is supposed to follow cannon to the Harry Potter series. Dudley's adventure will follow snippets of actual information and dialogue from the books. If you see anything that does not match up to cannon (or is at least, not plausible) let me know, and hopefully I can fix it. I want this to be as close to plausable cannon as possible.*
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy and review!

CHAPTER 1: Marigold Cabin

The Dursley's experience driving in their car with Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle was quite an unpleasant experience, if you must know.

Vernon, a large, beefy man that uncannily resembled a walrus (complete with a bushy mustache) was currently driving the family car to a destination unknown to him, for a reason that he still did not completely understand. Each minute that passed seemed to turn his face an even deeper shade of purple. He was being uprooted from his home at 4 Privet Drive, and job at Grunnings, a company which made the highest quality drills in all of the UK, (well at least that is what he would boast about to everyone who asked.) He was even angrier that this insane venture was all because of his strange nephew, Harry Potter, and his lot of abnormal people.

In the passenger's seat sat Hestia, one of those abnormal people, who was giving him directions. Despite Vernon's scoffs and bitter remarks, the woman seemed perfectly capable of ignoring his viciously ill temper.

Petunia sat behind her husband, ignoring everything that was happening in the front seats. She seemed wholly unresponsive to the entire situation, as she was more focused on the passing countryside. The only indication that anything was amiss in her world was her pursed lips that gave the impression she had been forced to eat a very large lemon. Internally, she was in a deep vortex of bitter thoughts and resentment, mostly about her sister Lily, who if it were not for her and her magic, this situation would have never be happening to them. However, she knew this move was necessary to avoid the wrath of a magical madman: she needed to keep her family safe, especially her son, Dudley. She remained deep in thought, and merely sighed when that horrid woman told Vernon to turn, separating them further from their home.

On the other side of the back seat, Dudley Dursley's mind was swimming with questions. Who was that Moldywart man Harry had mentioned before leaving them, and why would he want to kill Harry? Why would they want to hurt him and his family? Would his cousin be on the run? Would they be safe? Would Harry be safe?

Dudley never thought he would have concerned feelings for the skinny runt he used to beat up as a kid, but after those Dementor things attacked them two summers ago, Dudley had began to see his cousin in a new light. He felt some remorse for being so awful to his cousin in the past, and had tried to buck up the courage to make amends - which had failed miserably, as his cousin though the cup of tea he had left at his door was part of some kind of prank. What if he never saw Harry again? What if Harry ended up being killed by the Moldyman? Dudley felt he might never be able to make amends.

He must have looked worried, because the short, little man named Mr. Diggle gave him a comforting pat on the hand. Dudley quickly glanced to see if his parents had witnessed this act. When he realized they hadn't, he gave the magical man a thankful smile. Hadn't the strange guy said they were going to become the best of friends? The guy was a complete nutter, but he seemed nice enough.

Hours passed, making Dudley begin to wonder how far away this hiding spot really was, they had to be on the other side of the UK by now! Finally, after nearly dying of boredom (and starvation). Hestia finally spoke words that were music to his ears.

"Pull the car over here."

Dudley looked up from his window to see the entrance to a scrap yard. The sign was faded beyond all recognition, though he could see the piles of scrap metal and various other junk littered around the lot.

"A scrap yard?!" His father yelled, "What the hell are you planning to do to my car?!"

His volume should have busted the woman's eardrums, but she hardly seemed affected. Hestia answered in a dangerously calm and collected tone.

"We are going to hide your car here, like we planned. A Muggleborn friend of mine owns this place. He's hiding from the Ministry himself, but he is willing to hide your car here while your family is at the safe house. He will not make your car look like...that." She said, nodding to the rusted out truck near the entrance.

His father grumbled the entire time he drove into the small garage in the back of the yard and as his family got out of their car and unloaded their things from the boot. Somehow Hestia managed to keep him calm with reassuring words of her friend's credibility and his car maintenance skills. Dudley gripped his two large duffel bags in confusion and fear. He had been told of what was to come. Mr. Diggle and Hestia would be A-peer-ating them to the safe house, the way they described it sounded like some type of teleportation. He couldn't help but think of Star Trek and having his atoms a taken apart and rearranged. It scared him, but it also sounded kind of cool.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Diggle asked him excitedly, like this teleportation thing was the most enticing thing in the world. Dudley looked wearily at his mother for reassurance. Petunia continued to stare blankly into space, though her body trembled.

"There's nothing to worry about," the small man said, holding out his hand to him. "I was the top of my Apparition class." Dudley edged slightly away from him, not wanting to be apart of this of any of this. He wanted to be back at home watching the telly and eating junk food. He did not want some strange man disappearing and reappearing with him. Before he could make more space between the two of them, Mr. Diggle grabbed his hand with a surprising tightness. Dudley did not have any time to react before blackness consumed him.

Apparition was a dark empty void that he was falling through. He couldn't shout or even breathe in the nothingness around him. And then his feet hit the ground.

A sudden rush of vertigo hit him as the world came back into focus. Dudley felt nauseous, if he had actually eaten anything in the past few hours he probably would have puked his guts out on the dirt path that he was now standing on.

Dazed, he looked up after hearing a loud popping noise. He saw his mother and father appear with a 'pop' out of nowhere with Hestia in between them. Dudley watched his father as he stumbled, looking green. His mother shivered in place, but seemed the most stable of the the three of them. Dudley nervously stood up, shaking the dirt off of his luggage.

He barely was able to pull himself together when his dad began roaring in anger. Dudley jumped in surprise. Not because his father was yelling (which was a pretty common occurrence) but because he was able to recover from the teleportation so quickly.

"A BLOODY SHACK !" he raged " YOU HAD US DRIVE ALL THAT DAMN WAY AND USE YOUR ABNORMALNESS TO BRING US TO STAY IN SOME GOD-FORSAKEN SHACK?" Everyone else jumped at the sheer volume of his voice. And Dudley thought he had been loud in the car.

However, he felt his father's anger was completely justified when he got a good look at what was making his father so angry. All that stood in the middle of an overgrown field was a tiny run down hut, not dissimilar to that old place they stayed at years ago when those...wizards kept sending Harry letters. Dudley made a face, but didn't say anything, he did not want to be turned into a toad or something. He looked over to his mother, she was also silent, but she twitched violently as she looked over the miserable place.

Hestia sighed in annoyance, it was the first time that she every indicated annoyance for being yelled at. She brought out her wand. (Which caused Dudley to flinch, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get used to magic.) Dedalus followed suit. They whispered a few words under their breaths as the scene in front of them seemed to crumble.

Clear pieces of sky seemed to fall away like shards of glass. Revealing a much different scene hidden behind it. Petunia gasped, Vernon made a funny squeaking noise and Dudley found himself gasping in amazement.

In front of them stood a cottage, free of molding wood and a caving in roof. It was well constructed and looked well cared for, but is was still quite small. There was a cobblestone path leading to the door, wildflowers of every kind surrounded the path. The ones that stood out were large and bright orange, captivating to look at. It wasn't what he would call a home, but it couldn't be too bad, could it?

"Welcome to Marigold Cabin," Dedalus smiled. That act of magic seemed to have silenced Vernon for the moment, but Dudley could tell he was still seething with hatred for, well, everything.

Dudley stood there in silent awe, while his parents expressed many emotions ranging from surprise to utter dislike. While they stood there, unmoving, Mr. Diggle levitated their luggage with one swift moment of his wand. Dudley made sure to quietly thank him when neither of his parents spoke up.

"This way," Hestia said, guiding the group over towards the intricately carved front door. Flowers lined the border and the carved vines seemed to pop out at them, for a moment he thought one of the wooden flower buds bloom, but he supposed it could have just been a trick of the light. Hestia knocked on the door three times.

"Yes?" A muffled voice asked from inside the cabin.

"It's us, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle. We're here with the Dursley family." The witch spoke in a manner Dudley found strangely formal. Instead of the door opening right away, there was a brief pause and the voice spoke up again.

"When I first asked to join the Order, who was the one who vouched for me?"

"Arthur Weasley," Hestia responded. The name seemed familiar to Dudley, but he couldn't seem to place it.

Finally, after that strange exchange of words, the heavy wooden door groaned in protest as it was swung open. A slim figure stood in the doorway.

"You!" Petunia shrieked, causing everyone to stare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the secret mystery person? How will the Dursleys handle living in the world of magic?

Chapter 2: Secrets and News

"You!" Petunia shrieked. Everyone stared at her in shock at her sudden outburst.

The thin figure stepped out slightly from the shadows of the house out into the lighted outdoors. Dudley was soon staring straight into the eyes of a girl about his age, possibly older. They were large and ink black, and we're framed by bangs of the same dark hair was long and lanky, and it looked a little oily. Her face was thin and bony, her pale skin was almost iridescent against her darker features. She was certainly not the most attractive person he had ever came across.

"Have we met before?" She asked in a slightly drawn out accent that he had been unable to notice when the door was closed. Dudley supposed she was an American. Her pale face was etched with confusion.

All eyes were directed back to Petunia as they waited for an answer.

You...look like the spitting image of...someone I know," she sighed, as though relieved that the girl in front of her was not the person Mrs. Dursley thought she had been.

"Oh, do I?" She sneered. Her expression seemed to twist in disgust, making her look both frightening and unattractive. Dudley didn't know if her anger was towards his mother or the idea of another person looking like her.

Petunia opened and closed her mouth a few times, as though debating whether to continue speaking or not, but apparently she felt it better to keep her mouth shut and refused to say another word. The girl continued to glare at the woman.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, he was surprised that the three wizards looked shocked at what his mother said. Who did this girl look like that would create such a violent reaction from his mother? Hestia coughed a second later, breaking some of the tension.

"Miss Peters, would you like to let us in?"

"Oh! Where are my manners?" The girl mumbled before breaking out into a strained smile. "I'm Eve Peters. Welcome!" She finished, stepping out of the way and gestured them in.

Too hesitant to walk in first, he let Hestia and Dedalus lead the way inside. Slowly, he followed behind them as the first of the Dursleys to move forward. His father gruffly followed him with his wife was firmly attached to his arm. When he passed through the open door, he found himself utterly amazed for the second time in less than ten minutes.

The inside was huge, much too big compared to the tiny outside. There was no logical way it was possible. Dudley felt for a fleeting second that maybe magic wasn't all bad as he examined the beautiful polished wood floors. Oil lamps filled the hallway entrance, radiating much more light than he would have expected. As they passed by a large painting of fishermen, Petunia screamed with surprise. It was then that he noticed the men on the little boat were waving at them! Something no normal piece of artwork should do.

"Oh, do Muggle paintings not move?" Dedalus asked the frightened Mrs. Dursley, who was being unsuccessfully comforted by her husband. His father was so angry he looked like he was about to burst. "I was sure I saw some Muggle ones before."

"Those are movies you're thinking of, Mr. Diggle," Eve called from a few feet away. She walked briskly ahead of them, unfazed by their reactions.

"Ah, yes! The moving pictures that tell stories," Mr. Diggle mused, "Well Mrs. Dursley, you have nothing to be afraid of; I assure you those fishermen are quite friendly," the small wizard chirped as he waved back at the painting before continuing.

"First, I'll show you your rooms. Then, I believe a grand tour is in order," he chimed as he escorted them further into the impossibly large cabin.

Dudley Dursley was awestruck by the tour no matter how much his parents disagreed with him. There had been the kitchen, which was full of delicious smells and dishes that cleaned themselves and a broom that was sweeping the floor on its own accord. The library was full of books and reading chairs, some of the books would soar off the shelves and fly like birds to different locations. Dudley grabbed a large leather bound book off the shelf to inspect it, only to have the book scream insults at him when he tried pry it open. This caused an embarrassing scene of him dropping the book in surprise and his mother running over to mollycoddle him while his dad screamed at the witch for attempting to murder his son. It took more than a few minutes to get everyone settled down.

After that incident he had been reluctant to continue, but was soon glad he didn't, because the next room they went into had become his favorite.

The lounge seemed to be the most inviting; there were several soft looking chairs and sofas seemed to beg to be sat in and a roaring fireplace that seemed to be constantly burning without going out. Dudley would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't disappointed that there wasn't a television, but that was soon forgotten when he was introduced to the chessboard that was set up in the far corner of the room.

Dudley had never been interested in chess, but once Hestia demonstrated a game of Wizard's Chess, he was hooked. He watched as black night took out a white pawn with the legs of its horse and then dragged its crumbling remains to the edge of the board and discarded it like trash. He almost had to force himself away as the tour continued. He couldn't wait to come back to it and happily took Dedalus's offer to play a round or two after dinner.

"What's that room?" Dudley asked the wizard as he pointed to the dark wooden door between the kitchen and the door back door.

"Oh, that's the cellar. Miss Peters does her potion making down there. She claims that it is too messy and dangerous for us to go down there, so we are not going to go poking around," he shrugged. "The back gardens though, have the most incredible array of flowers…"

The garden did not disappoint if you were into flowers and stuff. Dudley found himself bored with the seemly endless garden of wildflowers. However, his mother did seem more relaxed while the were out there; she probably missed her prize-winning begonias back at home. The most exciting part for Dudley was when Hestia announced that supper would be ready within the hour. He was starving and had been considering taste testing some of the flowers because his stomach wouldn't stop moaning with emptiness. Hestia suggested he return to his room to wash up and settle down before they ate.

Dudley was pleased that his room at Marigold Cabin was roughly the same size as his one at 4 Privet Drive. The walls were constructed out of wood like the rest of the cabin. The equally wooden floor was covered with a soft grey rug. A large wardrobe stood in the far corner of his room, along with a writing desk next to a small window that overlooked the backyard. His bed was large and comfortable. If there was one thing he had to complain about, it was the fact that there was no electricity at all. How was he ever going to be able to get used to a life without television, computers, or video games?

With a sigh, he unpacked a few of his belongings, including his set of lifting weights (which he had decided to pack at last minute) and set them off to the side. He really didn't feel like unpacking everything at the moment. He flopped on the bed in a lazy lump.

Of course, at that moment there was a knock at the door. Dudley let a groan before answering.

"Yeah?"

"Yo, dinners ready!" Eve's accented voice called from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming." Dudley said, his energy restored by the thought of having something to eat.

Pulling himself up, he made his way over to the door and opened it only to discover that Eve was already halfway down the the hall, knocking on his parents door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, dinner is ready," Dudley couldn't help but notice she acted much more formal around the adults.

The dining table was awkwardly quiet that night. Eve had made a delicious beef stew that everyone seemed to enjoy. Even his dad must of liked it because it was the first thing all day he hadn't complained about. Nobody made much noise aside from the occasional slurp and clinking of spoons. However, Dudley did notice that his mother and Eve were exchanging dark glares from across the table. 

Just as everything was being cleared and a chocolate cake was being brought out, a bright, silvery light bounded into the room. Hestia jumped in surprise dropping the cake, which Eve expertly caught by waving her wand and freezing it in midair.

Once it reached the center of the table, the light formed into the shape of weasel. Dudley and his parent to jump back in fear. Standing on its hind legs, the silvery animal spoke in voice that was vaguely familiar.

"We were intercepted. Somebody knew of the plan. Harry is safe, but Mad Eye is dead. George was injured, but no one else was harmed. Please reply."

With that, the silver weasel dissipated into nothingness. Dedalus frowned and Hestia let out a choking sob. Eve bowed her head in silence, all in lieu of Mad Eye, whoever (or whatever) that was.

Apparently his father, Vernon, didn't pick up on the others' sorrow... or if he did, he didn't care.

"What the ruddy hell was that?"

"It was a Patronus," Hestia hissed with tears pooling in her eyes, though she didn't explain further. If looks could kill, Dudley was sure his dad would be dead on the kitchen floor. He was about to say something more, but Dudley elbowed him to keep him quiet. He didn't want to cause so much trouble on their first day in hiding; he didn't want to be kicked out while the Mouldy guy was still lurking around.

"At least Harry and the others are safe," Dedalus sniffed, embracing his friend. Hestia hiccuped and nodded.

"I think dessert should be saved for tomorrow," Eve whispered, levitating the cake over to the counter top. "And I think it would be a good idea if we turned in for the night," she said with a tone that was not a request.

To Dudley's surprise, his mother nodded. His mother may have hated everything to do with magic, but she appeared to understand grief and calmly agreed with the tall girl's suggestion.

Ten minutes later, Dudley was laying quietly in his room as he gazed out the window. Thinking about nothing in particular, he watched as the silver form of a goose floated off into the night sky. Soon, he was asleep.


	3. Similarities and Differences

Chapter 3: Similarities and Differences

Nearly a week had gone by since the Dursley's had began their lives at Marigold Cabin, and Dudley Dursley didn't feel that they had gotten off to a good start. Everything seemed to have come to a hault after the death of Mad Eye (which he still had no clue who or what that was).

Mr. Dursley was always yelling or complaining about something and mainly confined himself to his bedroom. He only ventured out for meals, which usually only lead to more complaining. Poor Hestia seemed to have developed a twitch in her left eye over the course of seven days. Dudley felt it must have taken her a lot of inner strength to refrain from turning his father into a rabbit.

His mother hadn't said much in the past couple of days; she kept to herself most of the time with her husband inside their room, but she sometimes could be found out in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of hot tea and staring out the window that overlooked the back garden.

Dudley spent most of his time in the lounge playing chess with Dedalus. So far, he was the only one Dudley was comfortable being around. When he wasn't doing that, he would nap on one of the the incredibly comfortable sofas, exercise with his weights, or take a stroll around the garden and skip rocks in the tiny pond. Things had quickly become dull routine for him.

That was why he was happy now. This afternoon when he was taking a walk down the familiar path of the garden, he found he was not alone. There, in one of the tallest patches of wildflowers, was Eve. She was waving her wand around like a knife, cutting the stems of certain flowers that she was choosing carefully. Dudley proceeded with caution, hoping the magical stick didn't accidentally sever him in half.

Dudley hadn't seen Eve all week - excluding supper - which everyone attended. She seemed to keep to herself and hardly conversed with the other magical residents of the cabin, let alone his family.

"What are you doing?" He asked, finding his voice.

Eve looked up, not even bothering to push back the stringy black hair that was covering her eyes. Her robes were splattered with dirt and stem piece.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Dudley scowled. When Eve did speak, it was usually biting or laced with sarcasm.

"Okay, why are you picking flowers?" He asked after rolling his eyes.

"I'm doing Arthur a favor," she replied as she cut the stem of a light pink flower.

"Arthur...that guy that stood up for you or whatever?" Dudley asked, remembering their first encounter at the front door of Marigold Cabin. He briefly wondered why that Weasel guy was the only one who had been willing to vouch for her to be part of the Order thingy. After all, she seemed like such a charming person.

"The same," she mumbled, finally moving some of her hair out of her eyes. "Could you pick that pale yellow one right next to you for me?" Dudley thought about walking away, but after an internal debate, he on yanked the yellow wildflower from the ground and handed it over to her. The girl nodded in approval and motioned for another one.

"Why does he need flowers?" Dudley asked, pulling out another flower of a similar color to hand to her.

"His son, Bill, is getting married soon and they need some for the wedding," she examined a red one she had just cut and tossed it away. "What better place to get floral decorations than here?"

After a few minutes of assisting, Eve determined that they had enough. She held the large bouquet with her left arm and pointed her wand at them.

"Conservro," she muttered while tracing a pattern over over the bushel. They shimmered in the light for a second before returning to normal, looking no different than before.

"What did you just do?" he asked, backing away in case they exploded or something.

"I put a preservation charm on them. The wedding is next week and some of these flowers have a short blooming season. Picking them now ensures the best bouquet I can produce."

"Oh," Dudley breathed unsure of what else to say.

"I'll be taking these ins-!" Eve managed to say before falling into the weeds and completely out of view. He heard her grumble some choice words before sitting up on her knees.

"Are you alright?" he snorted, unsure whether to go over and help or laugh at how disheveled she looked.

"Yeah, but I was tripped by this little demon," Eve explained and held up a small, wrinkly humanoid form by the ankle. It was rapidly attempting to bite her with its sharp, brown teeth.

"Uggg! What is that?" Dudley frowned, repulsed by the ugly creature.

"It's a garden gnome. They're pretty harmless, but incredibly annoying," Eve deadpanned. He looked at the thing in moderate surprise, weren't gnomes supposed to have white beards and wear colorful hats? Then again, he used to think that witches all looked like the one from the Wizard of Oz.

"Humph, I thought Mr. Diggle said he de-gnomed the garden before setting up the barriers. I suppose he missed a few," she mused a moment over the thing before giving it a good toss. They watched it sail through the air and fall into another pile of weeds on the other side of the garden.

"Nice throw..." Dudley squinted as he watched the ugly creature get up and run deeper into the growth.

"Thanks," Eve said as she examined the flowers in her arms for any damage, "Five years of softball helps," she said while dusting herself off a bit.

Dudley couldn't help but stare. He hadn't expected that the young witch had ever done anything normal, like playing a sport. She obviously noticed his reaction and gave him a smirk.

"What, you didn't think I ever participated in sports? Not all witches and wizards grew up in a world of magic, " she scoffed. He thought about his cousin for a moment and felt a bit foolish in his thinking.

"I'm sorry I just thought..." Eve held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Don't worry about it; we all make assumptions," she shrugged, her tone of voice lightened slightly. He nodded as they both started walking back to the cabin.

"Do you play any sports?" Eve asked, shifting the bouquet in her arms.

"I did some wrestling and a bit of boxing in school."

"Really? What division?" she asked as Dudley opened the door for them. Together they walked inside to continue their conversation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them had been sitting in the lounge talking for the past hour about sports. Well, mostly Dudley talked about his favorite teams, players, and moves while Eve just nodded. Apparently, she didn't know much about sports outside of softball, but she seemed interested enough at what he had to say.

"I think you would really like Quidditch," she said after he had passionately explained the rules of football (which she had refused to call it anything but soccer.)

"Is that a...magical sport?"

"Mmhm, played on brooms."

"You mean like flying?"

Eve nodded and began to describe the sport, she rushed to the library to grab a book titled 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. She showed him pictures of quaffles, brooms, and little things called Snitches. Eve explained that the book could tell him anything he ever wanted to know about the sport, claiming she was not the best source of information for this subject, as she had never really played it herself.

After a half hour of leafing through the book and discussing the magical sport, Dudley set the book aside and promised himself that he would read the rest later before bed. Eve had been right, he did find Quidditch interesting; it was like football and hockey played in the air. What could be cooler than that?

"We should probably check to see if dinner is ready. Mr. Diggle is making some of his famous meat pies," she suggested after checking the time on her watch. "I think he trying to lift the mood a bit with some fantastic home-cooked food."

Dudley though about how sad the wizards had been the past week; even Dedalus had been less smiley than before. Mustering a bit of courage, he finally had the guts to ask the question that had been bugging him all week.

"Who was Mad Eye?"

Eve stared at him for a moment, giving him a grimace.

"His real name was Alastor Moody, Mad Eye was his nickname. I only met him a few times. He was a bit terrifying; he had a creepy eye that could see through walls and stuff, but from what I heard he was good at his job. Nobody could hunt down dark wizards like he could. He was an important member of the Order and was well liked by most everyone in it," she sighed. "I can't imagine how awful this must be for Hestia and Dedalus; they have known him for such a long time,"

Dudley felt bad for them and his thoughts wandered towards Harry for a moment. The threat of death had become very real. That man had died trying to stop the bad guys. What if the same happened to Harry? He expressed his concerns to his new friend. Eve frowned.

"I think it's time someone told you about your cousin," she whispered as she began to relay the tale that everyone in the wizarding world knew. Much like Eve had been when he had been explaining football, Dudley sat quietly and listened. Horror and fear filled him as the story progress to his school life and the heroic things he had done in his six years at Hogwarts.

"Did you know Harry well?" he asked sadly, feeling horrible for his cousin. He hoped that Harry at least knew nicer people at school than he ever did when he was with the Dursley's.

"Me? No, I've never even met him, I went to the Ilvermorny Institute in North America. I just know of his famous adventures like the rest of the magical world,"

"Oh," Dudley said. He never really thought about other magical places around the world. He wondered how many people on earth were really witches and wizards.

Just then Dedalus Diggle poked his head into the room, "Dinner is ready!" he said in the most cheerful tone he could manage. The two teens exchanged glances before following the old man into the kitchen.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Dudley tried to read 'Quidditch Through the Ages', but his mind was too occupied to give it much attention. Angrily, he threw the book on the floor and tossed over in his bed. His mind kept wandering to the story of Harry at the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the death of Cedric Diggory.

He remembered teasing his cousin about his nightmares a few years back and felt sick to his stomach. He had been poking fun at the death of a person that Harry had witnessed with his own eyes. Dudley had never felt such self loathing before. He restlessly slept that night; when he dreamed, he dreamed of a graveyard and his cousin mourning the death of his classmate.


End file.
